


Staticky Radios and Stale Beer

by chaoticlywise



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlywise/pseuds/chaoticlywise
Summary: Fred wishes Mary were with him. She’d know exactly what to do. She’s calm and cool-headed in times of crisis. He wants Jughead and FP with him, too. They’ve always struggled finding a good middle ground to stand on together but they somehow always make it work.But most of all, he wishes Archie was by his side. Fred can’t imagine what Archie is going through. He doesn’t think he wants to, either.Or:Fred's thoughts on Archie being in the Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center (before 3X06).





	Staticky Radios and Stale Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is very short compared to what I usually write but I wanted to write something new and the best way for me to do that is to write a little something. It was also nice to cleanse my writing palate with something different and that happened to be Riverdale (since I'm not happy with what's happening in the show rn).
> 
> I also take recommendations (being creative and original is hard lol)! If you would like to recommend a fic, you can comment it on my most recent fic or ask me on Tumblr (@chaoticlywise). Happy reading and hit me up with some prompts!

Fred Andrews sits down after a long day in his kitchen, popping open a can of beer. He takes a swig and hopes to god he doesn’t become FP. Vegas whines at his feet. He places the beer down on the counter and sighs heavily, putting his head in his hands. He can feel the achingly hot tears start to throb behind his eyes and he wills himself not to cry himself into a drunken daze until he crashes like he’s found himself doing since his boy had been placed in juvie. 

Fred wishes Mary were with him. She’d know exactly what to do. She’s calm and cool-headed in times of crisis. He wants Jughead and FP with him, too. They’ve always struggled finding a good middle ground to stand on together but they somehow always make it work.

But most of all, he wishes Archie was by his side. Archie, who is a struggling musician but is a star athlete at the same time. Archie, who doesn’t want to let anyone down, least of all his father. Fred remembers waking up in the hospital after being shot and having his boy, his son, right there the whole time. Archie, who has made more than his fair share of mistakes but doesn’t deserve anything he’s going through. 

And Fred can’t imagine what Archie is going through. He doesn’t think he wants to, either. 

When he gets his son back, Fred wonders if he’ll still be the same kid who went into that courtroom on the day of his arrest. He wonders if Archie will have nightmares about what he’s gone through and he wonders if his son will let him comfort and hug him if it does happen. He wonders if Archie has nightmares now. That hurts worse than anything right now. Fred takes another deep sip of his beer.

The silence screams in his ears, it presses in like he’s underwater. Fred stands and walks over to his radio, turning it on. 

The last bit of a song plays and Fred realizes that it’s one of the stations Archie would listen to when he would do homework in the kitchen so he could easily snack as well as study. It hurts more than he expects it to and has to sit down heavily on the stool he was previously sitting on. 

He listens to the station into early morning. It’s not really his style but it makes him feel closer to Archie somehow. It’s around 1:30 when the music is interrupted for and emergency broadcast. 

If Fred’s honest, he doesn’t catch most of it, too drunk and tired to really care. That is until he hears a painfully familiar name. 

“... Archie Andrews has escaped the Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center and is believed to seek refuge in his hometown of Riverdale. He is deemed to be extremely dangerous…” 

Breath catching in his throat, Fred jackknifes up into a sitting position from his previous slouched form. He stares at the radio as if it’s grown a second head and feels a sense of relief and protectiveness and anger. If this was true, if his boy had escaped that hell hole, Archie was out there somewhere, possibly hurt and cold and alone. He was glad his boy was out but then protectiveness curls deep in his gut. 

But, if this was true, it also meant Archie was free. And, well, that was good enough for Fred. He gets up, walks to his phone and dials Mary’s number. He needed to find Archie, his only child who was too good for this world, and do it before someone else did.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up you guys, yes, I did write something from a different fandom than I normally do. I've just been really stuck recently on the MCU and what I want to write about with it. So, to get the creativeness flowing back in me, decided to write something different and I really loved it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
